Beyblade: Metal Fusion - Episode 02
is the second episode of Beyblade: Metal Fusion and the second episode of the ''Metal Saga ''overall. Plot Kyoya is training with the Face Hunters, in order to become more powerful and defeat Gingka. He states that if he does not become stronger, there will be no way that he can defeat Gingka. Meanwhile, Gingka and Kenta are at the park chatting. Gingka states that since there are strong opponents here, he will stay with Kenta. Kenta gets overjoyed by this, but states that Gingka should be careful when battling Kyoya. Then, a girl looks at Gingka's Storm Pegasus and feels sorry for it. She quickly scans it with her computer and finds Pegasus has scratches and is in need of repair. She tells Gingka that he should take really good care of his Bey and tells the two to follow her. They go to her dad's shop, the "B-Pit" and go to her basement where she works. She introduces herself as Madoka Amano and states that she will repair Gingka's Pegasus. At first, Gingka does not think she should repair it, but since it has battle scars, he agrees. He then decides to stay with Madoka until Pegasus is finished. The next day while Kenta is walking, he is confronted again by the Face Hunters. They steal Kenta's Flame Sagittario and tell Kenta to tell Gingka to come to their headquarters, "Metal Tower" if Kenta wants his Sagittario back. Kenta runs to Gingka and tells him how the Face Hunters stole his Sagittario. Gingka goes with him to the B-Pit, but his Pegasus is not yet completely repaired. Despite this, he goes to Metal Tower. There he finds Kyoya and his Face Hunters. He tells Gingka that if he loses in this battle, Benkei will drop Kenta's Sagittario and it will be broken into pieces. Gingka knows he cannot let this happen and battles him with the risk of his Pegasus shattering. As they battle, Gingka learns that as he attacks Kyoya's Rock Leone, it does not affect it. Madoka tells Gingka that due to the wind current of where they are battling at the top of the tower, it makes Leone create an invisible wall as it spins blocking any attack to Leone. Due to this, Pegasus gets sent flying up through the sky. Although Kyoya knows the battle is over, Gingka tells him it's not over. As Pegasus comes flying down, striking in Leone's weak spot: the top, using his special move, Starblast Attack. This decides it and Kyoya is surprised at how he lost and Kenta goes and gets Sagittario back. Later, Kyoya gets angry at himself for losing and blames it on his Face Hunters. However a mysterious man confronts them. Gingka, Kenta, and Madoka are later walking in the park. Madoka forces Gingka to apologize to his Pegasus for making it battle when it still needed repairs. After this, everything is alright. Major Events *Gingka meets Madoka Amano, a Beyblade mechanic. *Kenta's Beyblade, Flame Sagittario C145S, is stolen by the Face Hunters, but is later rescued. *Gingka battles Kyoya for the first time and beats him. Characters *Gingka Hagane *Kenta Yumiya *Madoka Amano (debut) *Benkei Hanawa *Kyoya Tategami *Face Hunters *Doji (debut) *Osamu *Takashi *Akira Beyblades *Storm Pegasus 105RF (Gingka's) *Flame Sagittario C145S (Kenta's) *Rock Leone 145WB (Kyoya's; Featured) *Various Generic Beys (Benkei's and Face Hunters') Featured Beybattles *Gingka Hagane (Storm Pegasus 105RF) vs Osamu, Takashi, and Akira (Generic Beys) = Gingka and Pegasus *Kyoya Tategami (Rock Leone 145WB) vs Face Hunters (Generic Beys) = Kyoya and Leone *Gingka Hagane (Storm Pegasus 105RF) vs Kyoya Tategami (Rock Leone 145WB) = Gingka and Pegasus Special Moves used *Lion Gale Force Wall (Rock Leone 145WB's) *Starblast Attack (Storm Pegasus 105RF's) Trivia *This episode introduces children to the idea of taking care of their Beyblades. *During the episodes debut, on the "Xfinity TV Guide" in North America, the episode's description states "Madoka fights Kyoya with a broken Bey Pegasus." Gallery episode02.00.jpg episode02.01.jpg episode02.02.jpg episode02.03.jpg episode02.04.jpg episode02.05.jpg episode02.06.jpg episode02.07.jpg episode02.08.jpg episode02.09.jpg episode02.10.jpg episode02.11.jpg episode02.12.jpg episode02.13.jpg episode02.14.jpg episode02.15.jpg episode02.16.jpg episode02.17.jpg episode02.18.jpg episode02.19.jpg episode02.20.jpg episode02.21.jpg episode02.22.jpg episode02.23.jpg episode02.24.jpg episode02.25.jpg episode02.26.jpg episode02.27.jpg episode02.28.jpg episode02.29.jpg episode02.30.jpg episode02.31.jpg episode02.32.jpg episode02.33.jpg episode02.35.jpg episode02.36.jpg episode02.37.jpg episode02.38.jpg episode02.39.jpg episode02.40.jpg episode02.41.jpg episode02.42.jpg episode02.43.jpg episode02.45.jpg episode02.46.jpg episode02.47.jpg episode02.49.jpg episode02.50.jpg episode02.51.jpg episode02.52.jpg episode02.53.jpg episode02.54.jpg episode02.55.jpg episode02.56.jpg episode02.68.jpg episode02.69.jpg episode02.70.jpg episode02.61.jpg episode02.72.jpg episode02.73.jpg episode02.74.jpg episode02.77.jpg episode02.78.jpg episode02.79.jpg episode02.80.jpg episode02.81.jpg episode02.82.jpg episode02.83.jpg episode02.84.jpg episode02.87.jpg episode02.88.jpg episode02.89.jpg episode02.90.jpg episode02.91.jpg episode02.92.jpg episode02.93.jpg episode02.94.jpg episode02.95.jpg episode02.96.jpg episode02.97.jpg episode02.98.jpg episode02.99.jpg episode02.100.jpg episode02.101.jpg episode02.103.jpg episode02.104.jpg episode02.108.jpg episode02.109.jpg episode02.110.jpg Category:Beyblade: Metal Fusion Category:Episodes Category:Beyblade: Metal Fusion Episodes